A Day at the Museum
by mswitsend
Summary: a one shot based on the challenge posted in our forum The-Skins-Fics-Book-Club


Part of our one shot challenge in our little forum.. you should have a look. yes... you over there.. come check out the forum The-Skins-Fics-Book-Club

without further ado...

* * *

A Day at the Museum

"Ok.. my feet are done..." Naomi walked into the small basement office and plopped on a couch that could have belonged in one of the special collections itself. At least in her opinion. Her office mate would have expressed a different opinion entirely if asked. He was however hunched over his lab table meticulously brushing away debris from what looked like a chess piece. "New shipment came in?" He looked at her with a frown, then went back to brushing.

"I should tell you that it's painfully obvious a new shipment did in fact come in Naomi. But I imagine you're stalling simply to give in an talk about what's on your mind after a few remarks back and forth.."

"Give in? Huh." She made a couple of other semi disgusted sounds as she removed her shoes and got cozy on the couch. She picked up a magazine denoting the latest find in some deep corner of the known world. After pretending to read, she put the magazine down to find that JJ had already put down his brush and was sitting there with arms crossed. "You're very annoying."

"I'm certain it's your company that brings it out." He took off the over sized magnification glasses he'd been wearing. "So happens I'm in need of tea.. I expect you'll be wanting some." He got up and set the electric tea kettle on. He pulled out mugs bearing teddy bears and World War I fighter planes. "I got some American flavored tea the other day. Mum called it ghastly but it's simply an acquired taste."

"Great.. you're making it sound great." She huffed and bit at her thumb as she contemplated what she was about to say. "But yeah.. she was here.. again.. Jeans and a pullover this time. Her hair's a bit shorter than last time but it's nice. Suits her. Last time, she wore a beanie so maybe the short hair isn't new and I just hadn't noticed it. But there she was.. middle of the group.. listening intently as if it was all new." She was frowning as she rubbed her feet. "I don't get it.. she's been to the museum loads enough to know every exhibit and every tour by heart. She's been here what? Every day for months?"

"36"

"36?"

"Technically she's been here 36 times..." He added the tea bags to the empty cups and looked at the look being sent his way. "She has only been coming three times a week for a period of exactly 11 weeks.. plus there were the three times she was here and you weren't out on the floor." He poured the hot water into the mugs eschewing the sugar and milk as he knew Naomi took her tea plain. He'd been getting into the habit of it because of her. They'd been sharing the same office/lab space for about two years.

"Bit of a stalker there J." She took the cup from him.

"Not really.. simply keeping track as you well know I do without even thinking... but yes.. 36 times. And most people even with remedial mental acumen retain certain knowledge so either she has a terrible memory problem or a penchant for scowly blondes with questionable fashion sense."

"Oy!"

"Sorry.. couldn't help it.. Freds bet me that I couldn't joke about your sartorial choices and I really wanted to win the bet. There's a neat World War II model available at the shop but it's rather pricey. Now he has to honor the bet and pay for it. Not that I've anything against your choice of clothing.. though a bit less dark and perhaps brighter colors would be of benefit.. " He trailed off as he felt her glare turning into heated laser beams. "So you were saying.. she was here.. again.."

"Yes.." She was curt but then sighed as she remembered. "I swear she's got to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Dark hair. Shorter stature. Possibly a dancer. These huge brown eyes.. I could literally.."

"Melt in them.." He blew on his tea and casually ignored her look. It had taken some work to get to this point. He was inwardly proud of himself.

"If I'm boring you.."

"No, no.. you're not boring me.. it's just..I've never known you to not act on desire."

"Desire?" She asked.

"Lust?" JJ focused on his cup.

"Lust?"

"Attraction of whatever level you don't deem as a capital offense." He sat back at the table. "I've seen you act on less.. and here's this one girl.. who keeps showing up and you've not managed to get her name. It's baffling and the subject of many a tongue.." He stopped talking as she was staring at him. "Oh no.. oh that was.."

"Many a tongue? Many a tongue?" She was shaking her head. "Did you tell anyone Jay?"

"Nope, nope.. I didn't.. I didn't say a word.. actually Cook told me.. but it's fine really.. cause he only saw you looking at her on the security cams.." He slapped a hand over his mouth.

"He what?" She put her cup down on the floor, afraid of spilling the hot tea all over herself.

"He's a security guard.. it's his work.. he merely observed.. and it's not like it isn't obvious.. I mean Freds.."

"Freds? Freds watched the security cams?"

"Don't be silly.. he was looking on from the other exhibit.." His eyes opened wide. "Oh dear.. ok.. now don't overreact.." He put his own cup down as she stood up.

"Overreact? Bloody hell what the fuck JJ? Everyone knows.. they.." She put her hands on her hips and didn't know what to say.

"That you fancy her? That you smile more on days she's in the building? That it's utterly noticeable that something changes in you? I have to say.. that yes.. unequivocally.. everyone knows.. but it's only cause we know you.." He shrugged as she looked at him and bit her lip. "We just don't know why you haven't talked to her."

"I... I can't..I thought about it.. and then.." She plopped back down on the couch. "I couldn't do it. I got.. nervous.. I don't get nervous.. but with her.." He nodded.

"You will need to talk to her eventually.. at least find out if she likes you or if it's a huge memory issue." She rolled her eyes and picked up her tea.

"Tosser." They laughed and talked about the new shipment of artifacts as they drank their tea.

..

A few days later as Naomi was leaving the museum, she was stopped in her tracks by the mystery girl.

"Oh."

"Hi." The girl had her hands in her pockets and smiled at her. "Thought it might be time to say something.. instead of simply.."

"Following me around?"

"Yeah that.. you noticed?" She smiled again and Naomi felt her insides fill with butterflies.

"Me and bloody everyone else in the building it seems.."

"Oh dear.. well.. that isn't good... am I banned from the museum yet?"

"Were you hoping to be?"

"No."

"Good.. you're not.. if we banned everyone that came back again and again, we'd lose most of our patrons.. and that's not a viable option is it?" She was fidgeting with the strap on her messenger bag as she spoke. It was a nervous habit that she hadn't rid herself of. "So.. not a horrible memory then?"

"Horrible memory?"

"Reason you kept coming back.. never mind.. something my mate said.." She shook her head.

"Nope.. not the reason I came back.."

"36 times.." Naomi cringed at the words that came out of her mouth.

"You counted?"

"No.. it's.. my mate.. he has.. these.. talents.. one if for numbers.. the other is for rambling.. and apparently that last one is catchy as evidenced here and now.."

"I'm Emily."

"Emily.. pretty.. your name.. it's pretty.. I'm Naomi."

"I know.. you keep introducing yourself at every tour." She was teasing but not in a mean way. She was even blushing.

"Right.." She scrunched up her nose. "Habit.. part of the speech you know?"

"Yes I know.. And no.. not a horrible memory... pretty decent one really.."

"Good.. that's good.. um.." Naomi was noticing her up close and she was in trouble.

"Coffee?"

"Is that a question?"

"Kind of.." Emily licked her lips and Naomi was sure that her toes curled at that small act. "Answer it then."

"Hmm.. I drink it.." The blonde answered and stepped forward.

"There's a shop..." Both girls turned to their left and started walking comfortably.

"Down the street.."

"They have.."

"Orange scones.."

"Berry scones.."

"Oh good.. cause otherwise this might be a bit weird.." They laughed. "You make me nervous Emily.."

"I'll take that as a compliment then.."


End file.
